Change Is Good
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Hermione gets slightly emotional while watching A Walk To Remember. Draco Malfoy hates to see girls cry, even if said girl is a Mudblood. He decides to ask the Head Girl what is upsetting her. "You OK, Granger?" asked Draco anxiously. Hermione sniffed, "W-what is it to you?" Seventh year. One-Shot.


**Summary: Hermione gets slightly emotional while watching A Walk To Remember. Draco Malfoy hates to see girls cry, even if said girl is a Mudblood. He decides to ask the Head Girl what is upsetting her. "You OK, Granger?" asked Draco anxiously. Hermione sniffed, "W-what is it to you?" Seventh year. One-Shot.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.k Rowling or Nicholas Sparks. I own nothing.**

Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy, sat in the Heads' common room and tried to do his Ancient Runes essay. The key word here is 'tried' as Draco could not focus his attention onto his work. He spied as his fellow Head Girl watched a movie on laptop.

He remembered her delighted squeal when she received a package from her Muggle parents a few weeks prior and then showed him her new hot pink laptop. She carefully explained how the thing worked and Draco listened to her. He was somewhat amazed at what the Muggle thing could do and wondered how no one in the Wizard world hadn't come up with such a wonderful creation.

That was besides the point at that moment.

Hermione was curled up on the sofa opposite Draco, she had headphones in her ears and was watching the laptop's screen with wide and tear filled eyes.

Since Draco and Hermione were Heads, they'd been told that they would have to get along (or at least pretend to) for the sake of improving inter-house relations. In the last one and a half month of sharing the same living quarters, they'd gotten used to each other and didn't have their wands at each others' throats. Well, not all the times.

Draco came to the conclusion that Hermione wasn't that horrible as she used to be now that she didn't have Scarhead and the Weasel by her sides at all times. The two Gryffindor goons preferred to remain at Gryffindor tower as they didn't wish to cross paths with their childhood enemy.

They'd make Hermione visit them in their own territory, far far away from the Slytherin Head Boy.

~X~

A few minutes later, Hermione burst into tears and Draco looked up in alarm. Why was she crying? His heart sped up with worry. He didn't like to see any girl cry, even if the girl was a Mudblood.

He'd spent too many years comforting his mother after her fights with his father and from that point onward, he made it his mission to leave the room as soon as a female started to get emotional.

He couldn't stand to see the waterworks. He almost jumped out of his seat and ran out but a nagging voice at the back of his head told him to stick around and try to make Granger feel better.

"You OK, Granger?" he asked, trying to mask his worry. What in Merlin's name was she watching that reduced her to tears?

Hermione looked away from the screen and sniffed. "W-what's it to you, Malfoy?" she said.

He looked at her uneasily. "You're crying", he stated.

She nodded. "Going to make fun of me, aren't you?"

He shook his head and offered Hermione a small smile. "I don't like to see girls cry."

"Why?"

Draco groaned internally. He was trying to be nice and yet, he was still be interrogated of his intentions. "I just don't", he replied. "It makes me-" He didn't continue.

"It makes you...?" encouraged Hermione.

"It makes me sad, reminds of me of my Mum."

Narcissa Malfoy had died two years ago when Draco was seventeen.

"My Dad made her cry all the time", he went on. "I'd try to quiet her."

Hermione was surprised that he was telling her this. They were on good terms now but not exactly friends. "Oh", she said stupidly, not knowing what else to say.

"Why are you crying?"

Hermione snapped her laptop shut and placed it on the table next to her. "I was watching a film", she said.

"You were crying over a bloody Muggle film?"

She glared at him. "For your information, it was a tragic and yet beautiful story", she said. "It was about-"

He cut off. "I don't want to know."

But Hermione didn't listen to him anyway. "There was this girl, Jamie who was picked on by everyone at school. She was simple and didn't care about what anyone thought of her. And there was this guy, Landon who was a bully and quite popular too. A typical bad boy", she narrated. "Jamie was a loner, believed in religion and wanted to help others for the sake of being a good person."

"Landon needed her help in learning some lines for their school play and she decided to assist him. Then when she approached him at school the next day, he made fun of her just because he was standing next to his friends. He.. he didn't want anyone to know he was associating with the likes of her."

"Then what happened?" asked Draco, not actually listening.

"His friends embarrassed Jamie terribly and Landon got defensive. He hadn't realised that he'd slowly fallen in love with her and he defended her honour and ended up losing his friends."

"Then they lived happily ever after", said Draco with the roll of his grey eyes. "The end."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it didn't end that way. Jamie was sick, she had cancer which she kept a secret from Landon because she loved him so much and didn't want to hurt him. She couldn't afford proper treatment either and when her boyfriend found out, he was heartbroken. He went to his father and pleaded Dr. Carter to help him. To help her."

"The father refused?"

"He paid her medical bills and made her as comfortable as possible but she was still going to die and Landon was still going to lose the love of his life; the reason why he changed. But he tried to make her last days happy and he proposed to her. They got married in the same church her parents did."

"He married her knowing she was going to die and leave him a widower in a while?"

"Aren't you listening to what I'm saying? He LOVED this girl and would do anything for her. Marrying her meant that she'd die as his wife and that they'd be linked for life."

"What's so sad about this?"

"Malfoy!" exclaimed Hermione. "The point of this is that love changed this guy who was ruining his life. Jamie's life ended but she taught Landon a lesson before going. She taught him the meaning of true love. She taught him how to appreciate life and achieve success."

"What's the point of being successful if your loved ones aren't there?" asked Draco. He wasn't making a reference to A Walk To Remember, he was talking about himself. His mother was dead and his father was locked up in Azkaban for the rest of his existence. "When someone doesn't have any loved ones?"

"Everyone has a person who loves them", said Hermione gently. "Even you, Draco."

Draco was taken aback at the use of his first name. "Who'd love me?" he asked bitterly.

"There's someone out there for everyone."

"Not me."

Hermione wiped away the remainder of her tears. "There is", she insisted.

"How would you know?"

Brown eyes looked into grey. "Landon reminds me of you", she said unexpectedly.

"How come?"

"He was wasting away his life just because his father left him and Jamie changed him."

"So you think I need a Jamie to love me?" snorted Draco. "Please woman!"

Hermione pursed her lips. "Maybe not a Jamie but how about a Hermione?"

"Huh?"

"Would you believe that I love you?" she asked tentatively. "That it kills me inside when I see your grades slipping and your anger rising at whoever comes your way."

"You love me."

"Who wouldn't?" laughed Hermione. "Aren't you supposed to be the Slytherin Sex God?"

Draco was mortified. "Who calls me that?"

"Almost every girl above the age of fifteen at Hogwarts."

He shuddered and glanced at Hermione. "You pity me?"

"Of course not", she said. "You're exactly the kind of man I'd want to fall in love with. You're smart, funny, have a great smile, the only thing that bothers me is that you're not polite."

"I can change that!" said Draco instantly and then his face coloured. He just told Hermione Granger that he'd change something about him for her.

She grinned smugly. "You better. I'd hate to have a rude boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

She nodded. "When you're a teenage girl who falls for a young man, don't you want him to become your boyfriend?"

"I'm not a teenage girl so I wouldn't know", said Draco. "But you as my girlfriend, that sounds..."

"Crazy", completed Hermione. "But love is crazy."

**There you go, another Dramione one-shot. What do ya think of this? Please review if you liked it! **


End file.
